Happiness in a Bottle
by GIRLinHELL
Summary: As a prize, I was given a magic golden lamp like Aladdin. I only had one wish, that Kai Hiwatari will be with me on Earth. How the heck am I supposed to know that to get Kai the rest of the cast must come too! HAVOC ensues.


Chapter One: The Wheels are Turning

* * *

Coco whimpered after I told him to go home and don't bother me. He tiled his head to the left with his ears perking up. His eyes confused as to why I don't want his company.

Cute little thing.

But I won't give in. Who is the master in this relationship? That's right—ME. And I will not change my decision just because he looks cute and absolutely adorable.

Not to mention, cuddly.

"Ohh, alright, fine. You can come," I said with a defeated sigh. My mouth doesn't seem to be attached to my brain. I need to see a doctor immediately. "But do keep your barks in your head," I continued as we both walked down the shoreline, "I am in a very depressed mood and I'm sure you know why.."

He looked at me like I had grown another head. Yes, yes, I'm upset about a stupid thing---well, it's not exactly stupid…for me anyway---our local television network decides to cut off our Beyblade show!

How do they expect me to continue on with my life?

The show is what I love and long for as I wake up everyday!

Yes, I'm being melodramatic but how would you feel when they are telling they are going to end your favorite show—PERMANENTLY—telling you that they have a much better anime to offer!

I mean, come on, you would be deadly upset, too.

I can't even buy a DVD because our town is very very unlocatable, if that's a word. Don't ask me where. You can't locate it anyway.

Coco barked.

I shushed him. "I told you to keep your barks inside you head. It's driving me insane."

Coco barked again then ran off to catch whatever it was he barked at. Dogs are very weird but adorably cute creatures. "Coco!" I called, "Wait! Don't run off! Mom's going to scold us again!"

I heard his barking and noted that he was running further away from the beach. With a groan, I decided to put my sulking moments away for awhile and quickly ran after him.

"Coco! Wait up!" I called picking up my pace. Why in the hell did I wear flip flops today? I ran inside the protected forest situated a few meters from the beach. "Coco! You can't kill any rabbits! They're under protection! They'll sue us!"

There was no distant barking anymore.

I continued on. "You can't kill the frogs too. And especially not the birds!"

There was silence. An eerie silence that sent shivers up to my spine. Coco's barking was nowhere to be heard. "Coco?" I called out as I pushed some leaves and vines out of my way. "Coco? Yoohoo.."

With an alarmed yelp, the ground softened beneath my foot and I tumbled down the small hill. I screamed as my body collided with some random plant. I groaned and wheezed in pain as I came into a stop. Different points of my body ached from the experience. There were mud clinging to my dress and hair.

Tra-ge-dy.

This day was just so full of tragedy.

I glanced up at the top where I was walking about a second ago. I let out a whistle. That was a long way down. Wheezing I urged myself to stand up and walk. No use lying there until someone finds me.

"What the--.." I stared at the old cracking three-story mansion built right in the middle of the forest. It's walls were ashen white and some windows were broken. The garden was full of weeds. The mansion was abandoned maybe a few decades ago.

I pushed the leaf away as I slowly walked towards it. I'm not trespassing am I? And if someone does live here, I'll just say that I was out looking for my dog—which is true.

I searched for a way in. I was curious as to who owns the house. Placing my hand on the banister, I stepped up the stairs which led to the front door. Taking a step back, I stared at the horrible eyes of a gargoyle who was carved as if to guard the house. This is getting a bit scary.

I knocked on the door.

I listened. There didn't seem to be any movement inside at all.

I tried to knock again.

I heard a bark! Coco was inside the house in some way. I know that hoarse bark, which seemed to break off at the end, anywhere! "Coco!" Without any second thought, I twisted the knob and stepped inside. "Coco? Come here, boy. Come on!"

I screamed and scurried to the wall as the front door slammed close. My heart was beating like it was about to jump off of my chest. The sun was starting to set. What if there were ghosts here?

Monsters living in the abandoned mansion?

What if there was a curse to block out anyone who dares to enter?

What if.. what if…

Coco barked again.

He was upstairs. I ran up the two-way staircase that was covered with an elegant red carpet. "Coco? Come here, boy." I called.

The bark grew louder. Without wasting another minute, I followed it to find my dog. This house was giving me the creeps; I felt as though someone was observing me from the paintings.

I spotted Coco trying to dig the carpet out. I sighed and pulled him by his collar. "What are you doing?" I asked not expecting an answer back, "Did you know the trouble I had to go just to get here? Just look at me! I fell down the hill. I'm dirty and this house is creepy. What were you chasing anyway?"

"I'm sorry, Rica." Coco said, glancing up at me. "I saw a cat about half the size of me. It was frustrating. Cats are supposed to be smaller than that size."

There was an eerie silence.

I stared at Coco's eyes as he stared in mine.

Then I gasped as he started to back away with his tail down. I let out a hearty laugh, "My imagination is working too hard again." I said between chuckles, "You just answered back to me. Oh, the Rogers are going to call me idiot when they hear about this. I won't hear the end of it."

"Then don't tell them if you don't want them to call you idiot." Coco said, tilting his head to the left.

There was silence again.

"AAAH!" I screamed, falling backwards on my butt. Who was this dog?! This isn't my dog! My dog doesn't talk! Dogs, in general, do not talk! Why must my dog differ from them?

"Rica, Rica!" Coco barked, "Stop screaming! You're hurting my ears!"

I let out another ear-piercing scream before I sprinted away. Demon. This house is a demonic house.

DOGS. DO. NOT. TALK.

They go 'arf arf' or 'bark bark', not 'Rica, shut up!'.

Coco was running after me, calling for my name and asking me to calm down. He talks and tells me to calm down like he expects it to happen given the situation. It's not going to happen!

Grasping the nearest door knob I could reach, I ran inside, slammed the door close and grabbed the nearest object within my grasp.

That Coco out there was not my Coco.

"Rica! Rica!" I could hear him begging as he scratched the door with his claws, "Aw, come on. You know that I don't want to get separated from you. Rica! Open the door. It's me, Coco."

"Coco doesn't talk!" I screamed, backing away, "You stay away and bring me back my Coco! What have you done to my Coco?!"

I heard Coco whine.

That was my Coco's whine. Coco must be inside him, but a demon is controlling him. What should I do?!

"Trespassing, are we?" A deep hoarse voice stated behind me. I stiffened. What have I gotten myself into? Is this the last day of my life?

Will I not live to see another day?

"I, uh, came to find my dog, sir." I replied, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "I heard his barks inside your house.. I knocked but you didn't seem to hear.. so I rushed in.. I'm sorry. Then my dog started talking.. and that's not normal. So I ran in here .."

"Rica? Who are you talking to?" Coco asked from the other side. "Is someone there?"

"Is that your dog out there? This _Coco_?" The voice asked. I was afraid to turn around and face him. Ever read 'The Beauty and The Beast'?

"Yes." I spoke, tightening my grip on the candle stick.

"Then why are you frightened?" The voice asked. I heard shuffling of clothes. He was moving towards me.

Stand here with a person I don't know or go out and run home with a talking Coco?

The lather seemed very very appealing to me at this moment. "Please, don't kill me!" I said, moving to the door, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Coco, help!"

"Rica! Rica! Open the door!" Coco screamed. He seemed agitated as I was. "I can't chew through the door!"

I felt a hand pressing firmly on my shoulder. I screamed and threw the candle stick straight at the man. "Don't touch me!"

"Rica!" Coco screamed, growling a bit.

"Ow!" The man groaned, "Wait! I'm sorry to scare you! God! You didn't have to poke the candle in my eyes! God!"

"Open the door!" I screamed at the man, who was still busy with his fucking eye, "I want to get out of this place! Open it! Please!"

I heard him groan before he stood up to his full height. I felt like a midget. He was about six feet and two inches tall while I was merely a five six. It was unfair.

"Just turn the lock."

He said it in a tone suggesting that I didn't have a brain that I lost it. "Look, you freak!" I screamed, "I'm sorry for being soooo stupid. You don't have to smack it at my face like you know me from the start! FREAK!"

I clicked the lock open and dragged a vary furious Coco by the collar. "Come on, Coco." I said, "No more weird adventures into weird mansion with weird talking with weird people."

"But! But!" Coco protested, scratching his claws on the carpet, "He—Rica!"

"Wait!" The voice called out, "I have something to give you. A prize for surviving."

I stopped. "A prize for surviving?" I repeated then gasped, "You mean this is all but a game? You purposefully .. seduced Coco here so that I would follow and you could have your game?"

"No, actually, it's .. nevermind." he said, something was gleaming in his hand. A small golden lamp. "Here, catch."

Letting go of Coco's collar, I caught the lamp with my hands. "What's this? Aladdin?" I stated, raising a brow at him, "Why don't you show your face, Aladdin.."

"It has five wishes not three." There was a grunt then the door closed.

"What an asshole," Coco commented, "What's the lamp for? He needs it more than we do. At least in our house, we have fluorescent lights." He glanced around, "Here, there are no lights."

"Oh, hush." I said, "Come on, let's get out of here. If this is a magic golden lamp with a genie inside, I know what I'll wish for."

Coco barked, "What?"

I smiled broadly and I hopped down the stairs, "Kai Hiwatari will come here on Earth. We'll be together."

* * *

**END CHAPTER! WHOOO! :D**

**HI. XD you can call me, Hell.**

**Full Summary: As a prize, I was given a magic golden lamp like Aladdin. I only had one wish, that Kai Hiwatari will be with me on Earth. How the heck am I supposed to know that to get Kai the rest of the cast must come too! HAVOC ensues.**

**Thanks for reading. Please, do, leave a review.**


End file.
